


did you break but never mend?

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Almost 700 Followers Prompts [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Based of a song, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"alright so the song 'flares' plus laurel lance??? & if ur up for adding in laurel x kara danvers??"</i> </p><p>There's always a bright light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you break but never mend?

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my tumblr for my "almost 700 followers" thing. 
> 
> this is in earth-5, where flarrow and supergirl existed simultaneously and laurel and kara went to college together. set mid-season 2 right when laurel learned sara was back.

Laurel felt sick. Sara was alive, she had never died. Oliver had lied to her again, about her sister - _again_. Neither of her parents understood why she was so angry and she just…she just wanted to _scream!_ She was so done with being perfect _‘Laurel Lance’,_ who no one ever actually thought was perfect. She was the eternal goody two-shoes, the second thought. 

And here she was, at Walmart at two in the morning to buy another bottle of wine, after having demolished the previous two, when she heard, “Di?” 

Laurel spun around and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Kara Danvers standing in front of her, looking gorgeous as ever, She was grinning as took in the sight of Laurel. 

“Oh, Di, it’s been so long!” Kara exclaimed. “I missed you so much.” 

_I love you,_ Laurel almost blurted before biting her lower lip. There was a reason she hadn't told Kara about her feelings all those years ago and it was a damn good one. 

_1) No crushing on straight girls.  
_

It had been her only rule about relationships in college. After Oliver had died, she had added another: 

_2) No dating douchebags.  
_

But with Kara standing in front of her with a bright smile, it was easy to forget why that was rule number one.


End file.
